Stars brings you closer
by Darkspine Sonic
Summary: This is my first contestshipping fic so go easy on me. its about May thinking if Drew will ever come back to her will he or will he not. read and review


**This is my first one shot on contestshipping so read and review **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

May had finished the Grand festival and won the marvellous ribbon cup she was at home with her family max, Caroline and Norman but Norman had to go to the gym today so it leaves them three. Ever since that last encounter with the greened haired boy that all she has ever thinking about.

At night May was out on the balcony looking at the bright shining stars. This was her normal routine now, looking at the stars making pictures out of them then fall asleep. She was thinking about _him _

_I wonder where Drew is now, hmm probably winning more ribbons or training his pokemon so he can humiliate me till I am miserable. But I can't but wonder what is he up to, they say that the people you fight is the people you love I can see why max and the gang say that Drew and me are a perfect couple. I just miss him so much even though he always bickers about me but I still miss that and his little trade mark hair flip I find that so cute on him and the last thing is about his eyes every time I look into them I feel possessed. Hmph I probably wont have a chance with him especially with all his fan girls._

_Whoa 11.00pm time for bed then_

In the morning May woke very early today normally see would wake up late.

After she got ready she thought she will have a stroll at the park.

At the park the sun was shining bright, the whole scenery was absolutely beautiful the colours was amazing they all fit perfect together _Too bad that wont happen with me and Drew_

May was tired after the walk so she decided to sit down then…

"Is this taken" a voice said

"No" saying without a care

"Good because you should be honoured that you're sitting next to me" he snickered

"WHY YOU LITT— oh Drew" she said with a very shocked surprise on her face

"Yes it is me"_ what a face though it does look cute_

"What are you doing here?"

"Hmm me nothing just going from town to town"

"Won any ribbons yet lately"

"I don't know why don't you see for yourself" he showed May this ribbon case with already 2 ribbons in it

"You already got 2 ribbons" screamed May

"So I suppose that from the screaming that you must have none, why am I not surprised any rookie would just relax but a top coordinator would get straight to the business" Drew remarked

"I'll have you known that I won the Gran festival and you still haven't won one yet"

"That was pure luck I could have won any day"

"I bet you can" muttered May

"What was that May still being childish as we speak?"

"NO" She screamed at this point she got up and stormed to her house

"Wait May"

She turned round and saw Drew throwed a rose at her

"Meet me her at the night I will be waiting"

Drew went the opposite way she was staring at him thinking what has just happened, she looked down at the red rose that he gave her _he hasn't changed one bit which makes me like hi—that was not right hmm I guess I do like him as much as before._ She walked home straight after her thought.

(Skip to the night)

She went straight to the park where she will meet the first crush. She saw him on the park bench the exact same one they met in the morning

"Hey Drew"

"Hey you okay" he did the hair flip

"Yeah" _I am when I am with you_

"Good, come follow me"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see" _Why does he have to be so mysterious _

They were walking to the top of the highest hill so they can see all the stars, when they got their they sat down gazing at the stars

"You know every town that I go and when its night something tells me to look at the stars but have know Idea why"

"I do the exact same thing and there is always a star that bright so much"

"Yeah I see that one too"

"I wonder what it means though"

"Maybe we will never know" Drew suggested

"Yeah"

"May close your eyes"

"Why drew"

"Please just do it"

May closed her eyes waiting for what was going to happen, Drew got closer to May he ran his hands through her hair feeling every single strand on her head while the other hand was touching her delicate cheek.

_What is he doing to me, hmm his hands are so soft I feel so drowsy, I like this feeling _may thought

_Her hair is so soft just like her cheek, she looks so vulnerable and innocent I wonder what will happen if I do this_

Drew was touching her lips then went straight in for a deep passionate kiss. They kissed for more than 5 minutes; there was so much passion in it. As they broke away they were blushing a deep shade of red both of them as they stared into each others eyes.

Drew came colder to her ear and said the three words that she would never hear "I Love You"

"I Love You to Drew"

They both kissed again.

"Funny that we fell in love" Drew said

"Yeah but I am happy we did" May replied

"Hmm yeah"

"Since we are a couple now don't think that I am going easy on you on the contest"

"I will beat you anyway" Drew flipped his hair

"We will see about that and I did beat you"

"Yeah but only once I beat you a lot more than that"

"Why do you finish with a great come back that"

"Do know maybe because I am simply the best"

"Humph yeah right" may said sarcastically

"So we know what the star means"

"May May you are so dense sometimes"

"Just tell me"

"It means that that particular star brought us closer"

"Oh………. I don't get it"

"Urgh" Drew sweet drops

So May and Drew have a new relationship a head of them who knows what could be in store for them.

**Well I hoped you enjoyed it ****read and review please **

**Darkspine Sonic**


End file.
